Mayu Asuka (Carbon Human)
Mayu Asuka (Carbon Human) was created by The Committee because the Original Mayu Asuka is one of the know Seed possessors in the world. Brief Info Mayu was "revived" as a Carbon Human because of The Committee's demand on exploring Seed ability. Although Mayu is nothing but an experiment product to the committee, Mario secretly loved her as his daughter. Under his influence, Mayu became a firm believer of the future envisioned by The Committee: peaceful societies achieved by the oppression of individuality. Mayu was a good friend with Lily Juny, another experiment product made by The Committee. She strongly opposed Mario's ideology, but she never openly talked about it with anyone, including Mayu. Lily implied her ideas to Mayu, but she didn't seem to understand the true message. The first mission she received after 3 years of training was to steal Tokugawa Kuro. She met Shinn during this mission, and she started to resist the idea of fighting for Mario. Mario noticed this and he reminded Mayu that her suffering can bring peace and happiness to all human. She didn't appear in the public again until the coup, where she fought Shinn once again. She felt all those causes Mario told her are worthless comparing to all the pain she experienced, she started to resist Mario's ideology. This idea is then amplified in the invasion of Orb. After the fell of Orb, Mayu started to serve in Neo-PLANT's secret police SIP (State Integrity Police), which silence, incarcerate, re-educate, or execute any dissidents or anyone who the state defines as dissidents, with Lily. Lily had enough of the inhumane treatment of the dissidents and absconded from SIP. She later Joined Forseti and became an agent to infiltrate all sorts of information that helps Three-Ship Alliance to fight back. Mayu captured Lily during her mission, and she begged Mario to pardon Lily, but he refused. She personally watched the torturing of Lily. This caused her to commit suicide. All of this was inside Mario's speculation, but he was still sad about Mayu's death. This had strengthened his belief in his ideology, ironically. In P.R 51, Three-Ship Alliance started interfering battles fought between Neo-PLANTs and the Socialist Republic of Earth. Mario revived Mayu again in order to catch up in the race of the understanding of Seed ability. He didn't dare to erase all of Mayu's memory because the growth of Seed ability has strong links to painful memories. Mayu hated Mario more for forcing her to fight against her brother. Another Hyper-Deuterion Engine was added to Tokugawa Kuro to ensure it's able to go against Three-Ship Alliance's black hole powered-mobile suits. This made Mayu to become sterilized due to the high amount of radiation. During a mission protecting Neo-PLANTs' Mobile Armor, Shinn was killed by the Mobile Armor. This cause Mayu to flee to join Three-Ship Alliance. In the end, through Kira's Voiture Paix system, she was able to see Mario's past and understand why he was the person he was. Mario also saw how Mayu Suffered because of his selfishness. Mayu forgave him as Mario apologized sincerely before his last breath. Personality In the beginning, Mayu, the Carbon Human, has the same personality as the original Mayu that died in C.E 71. She used to be vibrant, outgoing, and generous. Because of her belief in extreme collectivism, partially forced by Mario, she became silent and unemotional. After she started to fight against her brother, Mayu began to become just like him in Seed Destiny, but she's better at subduing her emotion.